The Host
by Nanashi-du-scorpion
Summary: July. The Nordic Five have to stay for two weeks in a bed and breakfast. The region is peaceful, and beautiful. They enjoy their trip but... rapidly there are strange accidents and their host seems hide his secrets. Can they discover his plan? Who could help them? (chapter 5 : Madness!)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis power belongs to Mister Hidekaz Himaruya. _

_The Host,_

_Chapter 1 : Day One. _

**Saturday, July 6th 20XX . At Tino's Väinamöinen place.**

This afternoon had everything to be normal at Tino's. But it wasn't the case. The embody of Finland received Lukas Bondevik, aka Norway, and his little brother Emil Steilsson, the Icelandic Nation. The three of them keep silent. There wasn't need for word. Actually they were tied by common memories. And Norway couldn't hide his feelings anymore. He barely drank his fresh glass…and it was freaking hot in Helsinki this summer!

He needed some fresh air. The ambiance was loud. Norway couldn't help but watching his feet. Iceland was stroking his pet. A puffin. Finland was lost in his thoughts.

Suddenly Tino's phone rang. It was _Gimme, Gimme Gimme (A man after midnight)_ by ABBA. Berwald might be calling his wife. Sadly, the rung couldn't cheer the Norwegian up; even if Tino had associated Berwald Oxienstierna, Sweden, to ABBA.

Tino answered to the phone.

"Hum.. Su-san! How has been your flight ? It bothers us a little having let Him alone for a few hours..What? You don't care about Him? RUOTSI! Yes, I'm with Emil and Lukas. Lukas had to left a bit sooner to pick up Emil before coming. Hum. Ok. Yes.. I phone you later. "

The finnish man hang on.

"Berwald has arrived in Copenhagen".

Emil nodded but Lukas didn't answer. Like he was dreaming, his eyes were empty.

"KONGERIKET NORGE!" Tino yelled.

The little fin reached his goal. Lukas looked up at him. The taller was surprised by both his official title and Tino's voice. Tino used to be quiet…

Tino stood up from his chair and kneeled before Lukas who sat on the couch. He took his hands and locked his purple-like eyes in Lukas' .

"Lukas, it has been one year today; I believe that it's time for you to speak. Since all those events you hadn't said a word. Everyone is worried about you. Even Emil went to speak with me . Berwald had demanded me to keep watching you, before he left for Danemark. And I'm pretty sure that He is worrying for you too. "

Lukas' inferior lip shook a bit. He has had one year to prepare himself. Now He must go on.

/

**One year ago, somewhere in Europe's countryside**.

-Lukas, Lukas! When do we arrive? Cried a very loud and noisy voice.

Mathias Kolher. The Kingdom of Danemark. The one who pissed Lukas off. Why did Tino had to be very insistent of sharing the same car for the whole Scandinavia?

"It would be more exceting!" Tino had said.

"My ass. Damn fin and his ideas."Lukas thought "Humm…don't think so loud Lukas, Berwald might read your mind"

And Berwald was the one who drove.

"It is been one hour now, that we only see grass" Whinned the Dane without caring about the humor of his Norwegian friend.

Thought, even Norway had a limit on his patience and the Dane had just ruined the both : his limit and his patience. So the Norwegian smacked Dane's head against the window. In silence.

The face of the swede darkened a bit as he told something in Swedish. Tino twisted his position from the passenger seat to talk with the Dane.

"We arrive in a few minutes. And it's been only 15 minutes that we left the last village"

"BBBUUT I want to go to the restroom!"

"You shouldn't have drunk all those beers." Emil said before add "Dumbass"

"Oh Iceland ! because you are the youngest and the less experienced of us, you can't understand all the subtilities of the beer! You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah I'm so jealous of a guy who preferred hide himself behind a lady for a long time ! Don't you remember the Kalmar Union?"

In hearing the younger answered Berwald smiled a bit, Norway giggled.

The car stopped.

-And th're 'h're we 're.

In fact the car has stopped in front of two large, iron, doors.

-Stay in the car, Be. I call. Tino ordered.

Then he re-entered the car and the large door opened.

Berwald drove a few meters away before stopped the car In some area in front of the mansion.

It was an ancient mansion, huge and imposant but attractive.

Tino enjoyed it within a few second and Berwald judged the property with a professional look. 3 floors stood in a beautiful garden. But Norway felt some cold air from the house. He didn't reach on finding what was the matter but kept that in his mind. A man came out from the mansion. He was tall and elegant.

"Hello. I assume your are the five nordic gentlemen that I have been waiting for? Will you follow me please?"

He stopped talking when He saw Berwald taking off his luggage.

"Please don't bother yourself with that. I will bring you your thing when you are in your room."

Berwald nodded and let his case in the car. Then he gave his key at their host.

"Thank you sir, shall we go inside?"

The five nations arrived in the hall. It was a large room with luxurious furnitures. There were two red couches and a wooden counter. Their host sat beside the counter. He opened a large red book and a pen.

"I'm Eric. I have managed this place for years now; I'm on the head of 8 rooms. My clients can choose between 5 single rooms, 2 rooms for couples and the bigger is reserved for small families. Sadly I only can propose you the single rooms. I've already made a order in the share of the room but you are free to change it. I've made it according to the wishes of the association which pay your travel. So let's start. Mister Bondevik? This is your key. In front of you, it's the room of Mister Väinamöinen. Mister you have the room 4. In the second floor Mister Oxenstierna has the room 5. And then I have the room 7 for Mister Kolher and next to mister Kolher's room is the room 8 for mister Steilsson. Do you want to change the order of the room?

Lukas was about to say "no" but he was cut off by Mathias.

"Then Berwald and Tino aren't together? And I wouldn't be with my little Norge?"

"It doesn't matter If I'm not with Berwald. I don't want to cause mess in Mister Eric's affair" Tino said.

"Like I wanted to be with the Danish salami eater" Added Iceland.

"Eric, are all the rooms similar?" Mathias asked.

"Yes, they do."

"So Tino do you mind if I take your place and you took mine?"

"Does it represent more work for you Eric?"

"Not at all"

"In this case…I agree Mathias."

Norway facepalmed.

"Okay" said the Dane before winked at Tino and gave him his key.

Eric took note if the changement in his register.

-Now this part has been resolved, let me informe you that breakfast is served at noon but I can cook from 7.30. I can make lunch and dinner. Don't worry your association has paid for that. the lunch is served at 12.30 and we take the dinner at 19.30. You can walk outside... This region is a true delight to see. You can visit the library and I let you some furniture for outside sport like bow and arrows. I wish you enjoyed your two weeks here ! Welcome to "Gîte de la Vallée"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Note from Nanashi : holy shit ! I have to do it . In order to improve my english I have translated one of my stories. The whole story contains 10 chapters and it takes around 30 000Word; In fact I have been writting 3 stories and I'm translating a fanfic from english (Snowy Relationship). The original title is "La Chambre de l'Hôte" if someone speaks both english and my maternal language x)...

So I guess, it's my first story in english. I hesitated between this story and another story but I translate "La Chambre de l'Hôte" cause it is my first fanfic :) . This chapter was a little short thought. Please if I made some mistakes with expressions, words or grammar, tell me.

Some explications on this chapter :

-Eric manages a "Bed and Breakfast" and Nordic Nations have to stay for two weeks. They were invited by an association of journalits.

-The order of the rooms is something very very important. Keep it in mind when you read the following ;)

I've translated the middle of the second chapter yet! So... I post it in few days.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)

EDIT : I've fixed some errors but I'm still thinking that some of them stay in the chapter x).


	2. Chapter 2 : Day One

**Disclaimer : I'm not the owner of Hetalia Axis Power. Hidekaz Himaruya created this serie.**

The Host : chapter 2 : Day One (part 2)

**The evening, in Emil's room. **

The Nordic Five met at Emil's room. Their rooms were alike : all of them have a bed, two nightstands, a desk with one chair. The only difference was the color of carpets. Even bathrooms were similar. So everyone share the same pale color of paperpaint or the whiteness of their sheets.

.

Iceland was unpacking his things. A short moment before dinner, everyone had taken back it's stuff. But Iceland had been obligated to stay with his "Big Brother". He hadn't been neither willingly, either happy.

Now Norway and Finland was resting on his bed whereas Berwald occupied the only chair. Denmark was liyng on his desk. They reunited because they wanted to share their first impressions.

"What do you think about this mansion". Tino Asked.

« It's lost » Iceland answered.

« Authentic » Denmark added as he spoke like an expert.

This Nation dind't already knew that he just made an ironic sentence. He painfully discovered this later….

Berwald groaned.

« I think that this place is very attractive, I wish I had the same next to Helsinki » Tino said.

The swede promised himself to keep this idea in his head. Tino wouldn't mind living in a similar place, next to Stockholm…But He had just said "Helsinki" instead of Stockholm.

Sweden was entoured by a very dark aura which could scary Russia himself. Then the little finn noticed the problem of his self-proclaimed "Husband".

« Heu Stockholm. »

Sweden relaxed, thought his face kept his stoical expression. So the problem had been solved.

« Er…And you, what is your opinion Lukas?" Tino asked the Norwegian.

For the first time, Lukas seemed to get involved in this conversation.

« I don't know…sure this place is kind and welcoming…but I feel something…I can't get it…but…I don't know."

« According to Eric, this house is very old so you must be more sensible than us. You know, with your powers…"

"I agree" Said Sweden.

«

« And you are the most sensible of us, big brother » Trolled Emil.

« What are you supposing ? »

« But I don't suppose anything » Added Emil, smirking.

« In fact,he is breaking your beloved image of cold and heartless man »

Denmark laughed whereas Lukas looked coldly at his borther's bird. "I want to eat some burnt chicken" can we read in his eyes.

« Well done Mister Puffin » Said Denmark at the bird.

« By the way, about tomorrow's press conference, I believe it would be better if Mister Puffin don't speak. A speaking bird is weird. Animals don't talk… " Said Tino.

« But, it doesn't prevent Canada from chating with his pet" Denmark said.

« Who ? » three voices repeated.

« Hum… He looks like America and he is always walking with a speaking plush. It's creepier. Anyway… when does the conference begin?"

« Around ten in the morning, according to Eric »

The face of the dane darkened a bit.

« So it means that I can't sleep until tomorrow afternoon. »

« denmark, even if the following two weeks seem to be holidays, keep in mind you are here to work. So for one time, and certainly the first, act like a professional and stop piss off everyone. Especially tomorrow you don't say a prejudicial thing, or something which can shame us. In other word, you don't say anything except if someone asking you. And then you can respond. Is that clear? »

Beside Norway's diatribe, it was Norway who spoke, not Lukas, Denmark kept his smile and simply answered.

« Of course Norge »

For the second time during the evening, Tino tried to calm a bit his friends.

- « It's wonderfull that a lot of journalists will be here tomorrow just for us. They organize some press conference and have paid the whole travel, just for us"

« For once, we are the guests, no this damn american. »Added Mathias. "I can't believe that our governments wanted to employ bodyguards to protect us. Haha, I was in the front line when we invaded both England and France..So I barely believe that one guy in his early thirties can protect me. Oh my ! I miss my Viking era. »

« Sure, you havn't change a bit since." Norway said.

« Anyway, tomorrow we are the center of everyone's interest. But something is bothering me."

«What is it ? Lack of beer ? »

« Our living is know by people, even if I think a normal dane citizen couldn't recognize me in the streets. But I hadn't seen local newspapers announcing our coming, when we were in the village…Thought Five Nations who are coming a small city should be an event, now?

"Have you seen how small It was ? I'm not sure that they were informed about our coming… "Emil answered;

"And believe me thank for your dumbass attitude, we don't need any announce."

Danemark grommela quelques insultes de son cru dans sa langue maternelle tout en croisant les bras.

Denmark groaned some danish swearings as we crossed his arms.

"You know Mathias, we have been only here since today, I'm sure that for security reasons ours governments demanded to keep that secret. Or maybe the journalists wanted to be the only one who gave the information". Tino added quietly.

Berwald confirmed.

"Even in the village, citizens didn't recognize us."

"It's true."

Danemark nodded.

"So I guess I have to go to bed. Since tomorrow we havn't the right to sleep until the beginning of the afternoon, I'm going on. I'd like demand to Eric for a beer"

"Go to bed Mathias ! Grunded Lukas".

"Only if you lie next to me Lukas Hahaha ! And Tino, Berwald don't make such noise. Be carefull at other's sleep. Added Denmark smiling an…Denmark's smile before he was threw from the room by Berwald."

**Later. **

Denmark looked at his ceiling. He had been in his bed for two hours but He couldn't sleep. Thought for two weeks he can finally rest. Danemark hid it but the work of a Nation was rough, hard and rude. It drained Denmark's energy. For some reasons his work trippled this time. In this moment, Belgium had impressed Denmark. He liked her perseverance and he respected her a lot, beside he knew better Lars. She had known how to supply her country's economy without a government…. Even if some ministers stayed at her side. Belgium merited all the honors.

Once, when Denmark was drunk he swore on his axe that he wouldn't mock at her anymore.

In order to push away his thought relative at his work, the dane decided to remember the evening. After had taken all their stuff; the Nordic met in the hall. Eric was awaiting them… He wanted to guide them through his mansion. In walking in a corridor, Danmark saw some weapons on the hall. He was impressed by a axe. He wanted to take it back at home. It had its place in his collection in Copenhagen. He demanded at Eric to took the axe and his hand. But Lukas stopped Danemark from touching the axe. The Dane might cause an accident. So He replaced it.

Eric had smiled. Then he drove the mat the dinner room. It was a large room. The Nordic had been impressed by the size of the wooden table. It recalled them, their Viking journey. Behind the table, there was a imposant fireplace, although neither fire was consuming.

.

Other clients were here and seem to be awaiting them. There were two pairings and a small family of three persons. In fact…The Nordic Five were the last. During their dinner some Nordics sympathized with the few humans. Mostly Finland and, how funny thing was it, Iceland had done it too. Sweden didnd't said a world that he had made a small child cry. Denmark flirted with a woman. It was weird for her and her companion. Norway had swore to make a necklace with Mathias' testicles.

In his bed Denmark smiled. Did he make Norway jealous?

The dinner ended without any accidents. The dish was delicious. And to finish lighter Eric made some tea and infusions. He served them in the salon. So everyboy could learn about each other. The pairing with the little one, was the first to leave. Their kid needed rest. Later other humans left the room and then, the Nordics went upstairs, in Emil's room.

After their meet, Dane went to bed. But I couldn't take a nice sleep. The heater in his room was too much for him. He needed some fresh air…! Desepertly.

He got up and drank a glass of water.

The heater was unbearable.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's notes : Hola amigos ! La secunda parte del primer capitulo ! Lo siento por mi..

I stop spanish here I think it's better. It's almost as broken as my english. I thought I could post this chapter sooner but translating it was harder than the first. I think there still remain errors and It's 11.30pm when I post it, so I can't garantee a very good quality.

Sadly for one chapter we still are in the introduction (I always hate write beginning) but don't worry there will be the lastand action comes a bit latter. And the third chapter is one of my favorite.. I know thoses two forst chapters wee mainly description but its change in the following.

Next chapter : fluff . A touch of History too (for this part...i hope that readers from scandinavia won't be mad at me if I made errors ).

Ah I almost forget it ! But I let my national hours counting system in the previous chapter...sorry 7.30pm. Then 7h30 and 9h30 are 7.30 and 9.30 am.

So... I hope you enjoy the begining. Rewiew?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia Axis Power. Characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

The host, chapter 3 :

The press conference and his memories

Note : Sorry but today author's notes are long as hell…But it's just for this time. They contain Historical notes, and stuff….

Oh by the way a few days ago I felt like shit… Cause I failed in my whole English period (And I had English class for 5 FUCKING HOURS!) … So when I had been home, I wanted to translate the third chapter… Funny way to like a langage, isn't it?

The Host

Chapitre 3 : the press conference.

The following day, during breakfast.

. The Nordic Five took their breakfast in the dinner room. They were alone. Eric woke up before them, and the others clients were out of the mansion for the whole day.

The Nordic countries exchanged their feelings about their first night. So Sweden, Norway, Iceland and Finland slept well. Berwald slept like a baby, he had said. In other hands, Denmark's night was..horrible. He suffocated during the entire night. The heat was unbearable, even for a Nordic like him. It seemed that He were the only one with heater problem. He wanted to talk Eric about it. He ate his breakfast like he hadn't eaten in his whole life.

After cleaned up the plates, Eric drove the countries where the press conference would take place. It was the main room, and Eric had been put a long table with a red blanket and five chairs. In front of the table, there were some plastic chairs.

The nations took place. After a while, Eric guided the journalists inside. They sat down whereas the nations stood up to greet them. For a short time, the journalist took the Nordics in photo. The Press conference could begin.

But before the reporters could interwiew, one man got up and spoke in English.

"I want to add some words before starting the conference. I'm John Von Steim and I'm the President of the this journalist's committee. I want to thank you for coming here."

After had exchanged some looks, the nordics nodded when Norway stood.

"In the name of the five nordic countries and especially in the name of the Kingdom of Norway I want to thank you to invite us. I hope we can have a good collaboration for theses two weeks. We are here in order to boost the link between Nations and its People. Now I listen to yours questions. My colleagues and I, will try to do as best as we can."

Then Norway sat down .

Questions relatives to the Nordic Countries were about divers topics like what was a Nation's life, or what was the role of a Nation in its government. The countries answered in professional way, knowing that they had to avoid talking about their political opinions. So they managed to only speak about themselves and their link with each other. (Norway hated Denmark who hated Sweden who loved Finland who was in good terms with Iceland who hated Norway who hated Mister Puffin).

Denmark and Sweden didn't talk a lot during the conference. One because he was tired and the other didn't pronounce English very well. Even if Sweden was perfectly bilingual with English it was hard to understand him…Cause he liked his system of "I eat my vowels when I want to";

But a interviewer asked Denmark a very specific question.

"For the paper XXXX, Mister Denmark, what is your favorite historical period ? "

Norway shivered in hearing this question. he guessed what were Mathias' answer. He knew that Berwald wouldn't appreciate it.

"My favorite historical period is…"

« Please, don't make him think about… » Prayed silently Norway.

-The Kalmar Union.

Too late.

Sweden grunded but only Finland and Noray heard him.

Althought his friend's reaction, Denmark carried on.

"I met one of the best women that I've ever meet. My queen and I were very close. You know Nations are close to their "bosses" but she was more than a crowned person. She was my friend. And somehow, she and I, complete each other, perfectly well. She knew how calm me down and I helped her to go on."

The sound of the nostalgia in Denmark's voice was obvious. Sweden, Iceland, Finland and Norway looked at their big brother. They were stunned. It was the first time that Denmark talked about this stuff.

Then the Dane added with a grinn :

"Oh and I kicked Sweden's ass, too !"

« Dumbass » mumbled Norway crushing his foot.

**The afternoon. **

After the conference ended, Nations met to focus on the matter. They had to do some remarks. For Tino it was perfect : the embody of Finland did a nice job.

Emil and Mathias were lectured by Lukas

It was near lunch time when the meet ended. It was a beautiful day, weather was clear and it was hot, outside. Tino wanted to discover the contryside. The next conference was programmed only for the following day. He had been walking a bit in the garden during the morning and was impressed by the beauty of the land around them. He wanted to discover this place. His phone's battery was full, and he would inform the other about his escapade. And Tino was a Nation…and not a weak nation. He was far from it despite his look. Tino wondered if Iceland wanted to walk outside with him but it seemed that the Iceland boy was monopolized by the Norwegian one. Lukas developed some brotherly complex sometimes… Since Iceland had announced he was related with Norway, Lukas required his bother calling him "Big Brother".

Denmark was taking a nap somewhere , so Tino couldn't propose him. Tino thought about his escapade…was it too late to order Eric to not make him lunch?

Somebody broke his thoughts. The finnish man felt a large hand put on his shoulder….and the lobby where Tino was, was a bit dark. The hand was cold. Freakin' twisted a bit his position only to see the non-horny face of his Swedish friend. Even his Sweden was a very well known face, SWEDEN WAS FREAKING SCARY! Finland couldn't help but he screamed a bit.

The blue eyed man looked down at his "wife" .

"Hum…Ruotsi…It a kinddaaa cold, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Hum… can I help you ? Tino asked with a forced smile."

"I saw ya m'ving, wh're, were you g'ing ?"

"Hu…Upstairs…I have to call my boss in Helsinki to do a first report… "

Piercing eyes were locked in Tino's.

"And Th'n ?"

Berwald nodded and came with his « wife » at Tino's room. Tino entered his room, but Berwald stayed in the lobby, closing the door. He waited until he heard Tino speaking finnish. So Tino did his report. Berwald went downstairs. He was going to the kitchen

An half of hour later, Tino opened his doors… He walked outside but the finnish man didn't look in his direction so He met a hard surface which wasn't here before. I looked up and his eyes met Berwald's . Tino shivered and did two steps back. Berwald stood his arm and then he pointed the basket he carried. Tino blinked until Berwald explained.

"Wher'as you phoned, I ask'd Ric m'ke somt'ng for us."

« Really ? Thanks you very much Berwald ! »

He could near hug Berwald. Near…so he settled for say :

« Let's go. I follow you. »

/

**Pendant ce temps, dans le salon**.

_Flensburg's harbor was clouded in this day of October 28th. Drapped in thick capes, Denmark looked at the spot. Despite the weather, Denmark's sword was bright, the color of his glove melt in the color of the wooden boat, his blond hair rose by the wind. Denmark shinned by his nobless. A thrill shook his spine, Something very bad would happen today? Since the previous days, he felt nauseous. So…yes, something very bad will happen this day. He noticed the presence of someone from the crew. _

_-What do you want ? Denmark asked, without look at the boy. _

_-Sire, Her Highness wishes you came in her cabin. Immediately. _

_The sailor didn't notice but Denmark widened his eyes. _

_So a few moments after, Denmark irrupted in his Queen's room. She and him were enough intimate with each other to do this. And Denmark feared arriving too late. It was nerve racking to understand some things, when we are knocking at a door and nobody was here to open. So we ended up in smashing the door. _

_But, for Denmark's relief His precious was lying in her bed. She was enwrapped by heavy and warm blankets. She seemed so peaceful. The humidity of her room didn't upset her. Her paleness contrasted with cardinal red of her sheets. She was beautiful, all surrounded by wood. Wood. Board. Wood. Rectangular… a coffin. . _

_Denmark came toward her, carefully. He took her hand only to peck the back. _

_"My queen requested to see me". _

_She met Denmark's eyes. _

_"You know Mathias that I usually don't introduce myself as your queen." _

_Mathias gave her a poor smile. _

_"And even if I accepted this title, you have to know it's close to the end. I wanted to see you a last time". _

_"Please, don't say it." _

_Marguerite stroke Dane's cheek. _

_"Keep your joy, Mathias, keep being this person I've know. Althought all the wars, the diseases, all of that, keep being this shinning person. Do it for me, for you country, for the others. I feel I have to go now… be delighted by this new Mathias ! I'm going to join my Norwegian lover and Oluf. After all these years… I hope you will be with your soul mate." _

_The queen stopped to breath. _

_''I trust in Boguslaw. Look after him and our Union.'' _

_Mathias nodded, then he bent over his queen. She seemed so fragile. So pale. Mathias' stuffy hair tickled his queen's forehead. Gently, he pecked her lips. However he knew that the moment of his pecked her lips, Marguerite navigated already on another River. _

Mathias opened his eyes. He lied on the sofa in the main room. Talk about Marguerite had recalled some memories from 1412.

**The evening. **

Tino sat on his bed. The day had been very pleasant. Berwald and he, lunched around a forest. The Swede had been very nice. He had unfolded a blanket before asking Tino to sit down, close to him. After the lunch time, Finland mentioned his wish to take a nap. He hadn't could help it…The area was so restful. Berwald had moved the napkin at a spot under a tree. Tino had followed and then Berwald took the finnish very carefully in his arms. Tino ended up lying next to Berwald, his head on Swedish laps. Useless mentioning that Tino reddened a lot.

The Finn enjoyed his relationship with Berwald. Since they had running out Denmark's control, Finland had been very close with Sweden. Even some circumstances drove both Tino and Berwald sleeping in the same bed, the swede always shown a tender side toward the finnish man. When Tino came back from his living with Russia, Berwald was the first who greeted him.

Morever Berwald was always considerate toward Tino. He was still waiting. Always. Over and Over…. Always he waited that Tino was ready . Time wasn't running out, wans't it ? Berwald wasn't risking to see Tino slip away over his fingers…

« I wonder whose looks like our first kiss ? » Tino thought without imagine something more…physical.

« Stop lose your goal, Tino, You're only dreaming ! »

After the nap, Tino and Berwald had been exploring the rest of the wood. After walking a moment, they had discovered a nice place. A lake.

Tino avait oublié les siècles d'expériences de la finlande et s'était empressé de rejoindre le bord de l'eau de manière totalement enfantine.

Tino had forgotten all his centuries of being the Nation of Finland and hurried at the edge of the lake, as happy as a child. Berwald had joined his friend after a bit. And the two of them had admired the water. They weren't Nations, they weren't humans, they were only two souls. Sat down n the grass, without saying a word, they only waited.

The sun had made some strange reflects over the water. There wasn't any wind but it had seemed for Tino that the grass had been dancing under their feet…

This place wasn't just a simple area with grass and water. It had looked like this spot acted on their characters. A wave of serenity… Tino had sworn the following day he would brought his friends here.

Tino was charmed.

Around six o'clock, the two nordics had been making their way to return home. They had have dinner. Then when Tino and Berwald were home, the petite man told his friends about his discover. So they had deciced that after the press conference they would spend time at these place.

After the ritual of Eric's tea time, The Nordics went upstairs to their room.

On the feeling of having a good day, Finland passed out. He couldn't help himself but he felt a strange sweet taste on the lips…

Maybe he was just anticipating his first kiss with the Swede.

**. Iceland's room. **

Emil lit his laptop. He hadn't been on internet since he left Oslo.

His computer lit very slowly but Emil managed to go on his personal space. Then he tried to connect himself at internet. He noticed he couldn't… Lack of connexion. He shut down his computer and took his phone… It seemed that he can call someone.

-Boring. Iceland said, going to his bed.

**. Norway's room. **

Lukas was lying on his bed. He heard some moans from the next room…Denmark's. This idiot would suffered from a nightmare. Norway relaxed. His first feeling in coming here, had totally passed away. After his first night here, Lukas was less rigid. After a whole day here, he was about to enjoy this place.

Oui vraiment Lukas appréciait le calme de cet endroit.

Yes, Lukas liked madly the peaceful of this place.

End of the chapter 3.

HEY GUYS THERE ARE THE LOOOOONNG AUTHHOR NOTES : there are about Denmark's history, my profile and my point of view over the character of Tino.

-According my research **Marguerite ** I was the founder of the Kalmar Union. She rules Denmark, Norway and Sweden during the XV century. Nordic history isn't teaching in my country so I needed learn on my own. So I have understood that she died in 1412 in Flensburg (now in Germany) but the circumstances of her death aren't very clear. I don't know if she were faithful after her husband's death or she had been with some lovers. .. So it explains why I left the scene open.. [don't strike me in the face Danish People]

**Boguslwaw** was Marguerite's successor, but when He sat upon the throne, He took the name of Erik.. I didn't known…So to make it clearer, keep in mind Erik and Eric aren't related ! I named their host Eric because it was the first male name wich came to my mind. I'm lazy.

Now two things

-First at all, a few days ago** I edited my profile**. So now you can read in both French and English even if my English is really UGLY! (I need to edit once again cause I need to fix some errors. But now you have been accustomed, havn't you ? haha…hem; [hides herself from the wrath of Arthur Kirkland and the whole Common Wealth]

-Then, the second point : **usually I don't like when Tino is shown as an over girlish character**. I can admit that Tino is the mother figure of the Nordic Five, but I'm not a huge fan of a weak and fragile Tino, who just can rely on Berwald. In my opinion Tino is **sweet** but he is also **strong** . It's not a negative critic, cause I love a lot of stories wich involves a motherly Tino but I think he has capacities that a lot of authors don't develop fully in their stories. Finland is a strong country too. For example I learnt that during the Winter War, Finland resisted against the USSR.

And with a riffle Finland is…CREEPY Oo…I can easily imagine him drunk with his riffle yelling " I M SANTA BITCH!" …Hum…no. It's a bad idea.

I like a lot power/symphonic metal musics and a large part of my favorite band (Nephew, Iron Fire, Sabaton…) are from Finland, Norway, Denmark, Germany, Sweden (oui I know that Germany doesn't belong to Scandinavia). Listen Lordi or Finntroll , wich are both from Finland. It's not girly at all! Altaria is the sweetest of all Finnish band I've ever know… (I only know a few songs from Lovex or Nightwish so I can't compare)….

Hum hum… So in my story, Tino acts a bit like a girl (not too much) but he has his awesome moment in the latest chapter ! …Huh…he would suffered a little before but HE HAS HIS AWESOME MOMENT! (oh…Iceland too.)

(Pero a me gustan a los Magos de Oz tambien! A me encanta leer Pandora Hearts, escuchando los dos canciones Hasta que el cuerpo aguante y Fiesta Pagana . Fue una amiga la que me hice escuchar este grupo y ahora digo GRACIAS ! …. )

Thank you for reading my story, now we aren't in the introduction anymore. This chapter was really hard to translate but I learn a lot and now my best friend is my French-English dictionary. It takes me three days, for around two hours each. I havn't studied Nordic history during Middle or High scool so I hope I don't make some mistakes. See you next chapter :D ( a rewiew?)


	4. Chapter 4 : the Lake

The host

Chapitre 3 : The Lake.

It was fifteen to nine, when Mathias joined his fellows in the dinner room. His friend were already eating and the ambiance was good. Tino was very talkative about his dream, whereas Berwald was very occupied in watching the Republic of Finland, Norway was listening to his Finnish friend and his little brother fed his..bird.

Although they stopped talking at the sight of the Dane. Mathias took place and drank some coffee. Without eating anything.

.

"Yo're l'te." Mumbled the swede.

The dane answered in swedish because he didn't want to hurt Eric by his comment :

"so excuse me but my night was as shitty as the first one. Oh yes, I slept but I rather not to. You know dreaming nightmares is something a bit exhausting."

Actually, the lack of joy in Dane's behavior worried his fellows.

His Norwegian….friend, listened to him with a careful ear.

Then the dane added in english :

"So now I have to share the same bed as yours !"

Norway choked him with his own tie.

"So now what is our schedule ?"

« Berwald and I borrow the car to visit the region. Does somebody want to come?"

"No thanks, and I think Norway will stay here too". Denmark answered.

"Don't choose for me, ASSHOLE !"

**Later in the morning.**

Put the arrow. Bring this arrow near the eyes. Fingers a few centimeters away from the mark. And then released the chord.

And then waiting. Until the arrow stroke the redness of the target. SHIT!

Emil failed in reaching the center ofthe target. For a few millimeters...

"Your arrows don't match your fit Emil. It's dangerous. »

Iceland sighed. When does Lukas looking at him like he were a child ? Throught, thanks to a DNA experiece he had discovered he was his brother but Emil had already been a few centuries old and he had looked like a young man.

Lukas walked toward turning his side, his little brother answered.

"Eric have only thoses arrows. And I'm a Nation."

"But you look like forget it... Big brother. »

Norway didn't put his look way from the volcanic stare of his brother.

"-You need to fix your position, little brother. For a human eye, you're almost perfect, but it isn't the case for a Nation."

Lukas stood behind his brother. He adjusted his brother's position until he judged it correct. And then he steped back and was about to go away. He already made some steps when Emil called him.

« Lukas, Norway ? »

The Norwegian one stopped walking.

« Yeah ?"

« Do you blame yourself, don't you ? »

-…

"Being my brother ? You know...Had discovered too late I was you brother. I know you don't regret being related with me, but does it bother you that I was the first to discover that ? Centuries after you found me... »

-…

The embody of Iceland placed his arc on the ground bedore sit down. Silently the Kingdom of Norway joined his brother.

« I always felt like we had wasting our time, and especially yours, Iceland. Since we had found you, you have always been our little brother. We form a family with Finland, Sweden and this asshole of Denmark. I consider Finland like our mother figure, and despite his bear behavior, Sweden is like my father."

"And Denmark "

"The pervet uncle who doesn't stand « daddy »."

"And you ?"

"I always felt like the big borther. And now I know I failed in my role. You have done an DNA test! It means you had your own reasons? We don't make an DNA test without suspicions. Somewhere, you might doubt that you were related with someone no? So…How long ? »

"What? Hum…I think…Around a decade. A small decade… »

" For. . . ? Repaeated cooler Noway whereas he was entoured by a sane orange aura."

"….One century and half. Big Brother".

Lukas seemed calming down. Then he lied down on the soft grass.

"I told you, you were the most sensitive of us. Iceland said neutrally."

-Don't take any advantage of the situation. Lille Bror.

They didn't talk after that. It was useless. Both Lukas and Emil weren't men of word neither men of acts. Their presence was enough for each other. They stayed there...They felt good there.

**Un peu avant l'heure du déjeuner **

Tino was outside. So exceptionally his Swede wasn't in the same area than him. Berwald had to call his kingdom for his report.

So Tino ended up waiting in the garden. He admired the cars. The previous day I hadn't noticed a certain car. It reminded him a old car he had been using during the 90'. He had loved his model. Until a morning he woke up only to see his car destroyed. It took all the physical strengh of Denmark and the knowledge of Norway to prevent Berwald in becoming a bersek. The delinquants didn't know it but they had been about to trigger a ragnärok. Emil had wanted to help his brothers in calming Berwald but all his media of communication and transport had disappeared. Sometimes Norway could act as creepy as England. Finland thrilled thinking about how were the meet between England, Romania and Norway.

Somebody broke his thought. It was a client. An Americain one, who's named Dan.

-I was watching your car.

"It's a beautiful model isn't it ? High tech." He said before he entered the house.

"It's true it was high tech, 20 years ago" Mumbled Tino for himself.

The finnish man noticed the car was customized. He took note of a ileron put on the car roof. « Eic rallye 1992 »

Throught Dan was in his early twenties. Maybe he loved the retro fashion.

Tino arrived when Eric served the entrees. The finnish man sat next to Denmark. They waited Berwald.

The momment at Berwald came in the room, the chandelier came off the ceilling and would stroke the finnish man if Denmark hadn't pushed Tino's chair. It was very fast. Only the Nations could seen the entire scenery. For humans eyes, Tino ended ass on the ground, without one scratch, while Mathias' held his arm, the chandelier by his feet. Some clients and Berwald helped Tino to stand up whereas Emil and Lukas helped the dane. The country of salami, comforted them and said he was okay. Berwald mumbled a « thank you » to the Dane. Mathias answered by a « unable to protect his own wife ».

-But you're bleeding. Said Lukas before dragged the Dane out of the room.

**The following day, during the afternoon. **

It was very hot when the Nations arrive at the lake. Since the accident of the chandelier, nothing anormal happened. Except for Denmark who suffered from a new night full of nightmares. He looked like a zombie during the breakfast. His skin was pale, he wore some bags under his eyes, and acted oddly. He pecked more than he ate. And...He keep silent for the whole morning. When the press conference ended he locked himself on his own room. His fellow did see him only at lunch ime.

Althought Denmark had a sinister look, he didn't want to spoil the holidays of his friends, and doubled his efforts to keep tell the same volume of bullshit as usually.

Tino was very severe about sunscreen with EVERYBODY, especially with Iceland. And we didn't mess with a stubborn finnish man.

Now the whole scandinavia, in swimming suit, took a good time in the lake, like they were children.

Mathias was splashing Berwald while Tino swam under water. Iceland floated. Lukas stayed on the edge of the lake, seeing his friends.

In order to avoid the revenge of the Swede, Mathias went under water.

And He felt something caught his ankles. He thought it was the finnish so He tried to gently free himself. Until he noticed that he couldn't seen the face of the Thing wich wanted to drag him deeper. And never the Finnish man would had done something like that. The Dane tried to keep his temper. He was a damn Nation ! He could hold without brething more time than a human. Mathias tried to free himelsf but He was dragged inexorably more and more deeper.. And the Lake seemed to not had a end ! He fought agaisnt the Thing until he saw it...

It was himself.

Suddently two strong arms wappred got hold of his torso and, thought his fogged mind, he flet like someone dragged him up. Then He felt his back falling agaisnt the grass and front of him stood Berwald. Lukas, Tino and Emil joinend them.

Mathias blinkled.

"We didn't see you so Emil and I tried to find you. It was Berwald who dragged you off the water."

"I swear I was dragged by the bottom." Said Denmark.

« I think you had suffer from a cramp and then you couldn't swim."

"I didn't feel any cramp. It was something else. »

"Can you describe it ?" Asked Tino.

"No, I can't... If I tell you, you will think I'm mad". Answered the Dane. _Was I dreaming _?

Lukas intervened in the conversation.

"Mathias It's been near 72 hours that you havn't slept. You have to sleep now."

Then he made a step, close to the dane. Mathias guessed his will.

"I don't wanna, Norge not now ! No please, I beg you...don't send me back there ! They will come back they will come back ! »

Mathias tried to escape from his friend and made a few steps behind until he stroke against Berwald. The sweden held closely the dane, preventing him from escaping. At the second the dane tourned his head to look where his Norwegian friend was, it was too late. He felt Lukas' hand on his forehead.

"No, Norge, Please. Whinned the dane."

It didn't stop the Norwegian.

First, Mathias' eyes seemed to fog. Then he closed them. His face relaxed whereas all his rigor left his body. If Berwald didn't hold the Dane, Mathias would colapsed.

Tino put a large blanket, under a tree. Then Berwald took the sleeping Dane before carefully lied him down. Then he joined his friends.

"I'm worried about his health."

as usual, Swden keep a neutral face but Iceland frowned.

/

Two hours passed before the Dane awoke. He had been staying in the same position during his sleeping time. But when he awoke Lukas were alone. He was dressed and sat by his side. Mathias stood up.

"For how long Have I been sleeping ?"

"A little more than two hours. The others are gone. They left us there is an half an hour. They wanted to st until you wake but I told them going home."

Mathias nodded and quickly he got dressed.

None of the two broke the silent for the whole going home way. Then Mathias asked Norway in a dead tone :

-Norway, why have you done this ?

The magic noutry keep walking, drapped in the mysteriously silent which he was proud.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cocorico les amis !

It was the fourth chapter of The Host and now we are out of the introduction ! Yeah ! This chpter was easier than the other to translate... And I'm happy that I can show the supernatural side of this story now. So Do you guess what is happening in this damn house?

So next chapter : Tino will suffer a lot ! :D

Oh by the way, the last week I spoke bout my favorite nordic bands, but do you want to laugh at French People? Please listen 'L'Amour à la française' By les Fatals Picards. I think Francis could sing it for Arthur ! This song is really fun ! when the singer sings in english He sings with a french accent and when he sings in french he sings with an english accent. And this song involves a lot of stereotypes of France ! It was the french entry for Eurovision 2007. Do it, it's a lot of fun.

So...until the next time ;)


	5. Chapter 5 : Madness!

Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia Axis Power. Characters here, belong to Mr Hidekaz Himaruya.

Chapitre 5 : Folie!

Madness!

This morning Mathias Kolher, the embody of the Kingdom of Denmark woke up in good mood. He just passed a night without horrible nightmares. But he had dreamt about darkness. Comforting darkness. Afther had spent three horrible nights, everything would be better or sweeter for him. And Mathias was relieved he hadn't dreamt during those nights. he rememeber had been near happy to fell uncouscious. Would Mathias done a nightmare if Lukas hadn't put him to sleep ?

At least, for this night, he had slept very well. He could enjoy his day without feeling he could met a ghost at every corner. He hoped he could sleep well for the next night and not see thoses horrible images anymore.

In his first nightmare, he replayed the end of the Kalmar Union. And he replayed its worse battles. He felt everything, the loss of his own citizens, the rivers of blood, screams. The smell of the hurt ones, Everything, everything had drove him crazy. He was lost in all thoses negatives wawes at the point he dreamt that he killed everyone. Swedes, Norwegians, Danishes...He killed them with his very axe. He dreamt he had been transformed into a blood lust creature. The worse moment was when he dreamt he slashed Tino, in a very sadistic way. Then he had played with the body. He had even made his stuff right in front of Berwald's eyes ! Fortunately for his mental health, the Dane didn't remembered how he had acted with Lukas in his dream. Maybe He hadn't dream about Lukas or Emil at all.

But after a few moment after he woke up, he really wondered how were the organs of Tino.

His second nightmare didn't concern him. He had lived both at the third person and the first one. But the whole scenery had been really realistic. The gloomy place had been the mansion. He had dreamt he was a client, who had reunited everyone in the living room before burnt the whole room. He locked them in the fire room, then he went upstair, to his room before killed himself by shooting with a gun. When he woke up, Denmark was really afraid. He had check up but there wasn't any gun in his nightstrand.

This nightmare was a lot worse than the first. Denmark couldnt chase the screams away from his head. And even awoken, he kept hearing them.

**Durigg the breakfast**.

Exceptionnaly, this morning the countries took their meal in the same time than the others clients. All of them, except from one. The Salami eater was again in;late. Lukas wondered if he had been already the prey of news nightmares.

Exceptionnaly Emil was talking with others humans, and despite his -sometimes- lack of interest in the rest of clients, he talked with a pairing. But the Nation had his own reasons. For a few days ago he had noticed that something wasn't normal. But it seemed he was the only one to had done it. In fact since Tino had made some comments about the car some events looked like more weird for him. The others clients had only a very few clothes. And they were similar. He felt like they following the same trend even if neither of the client knew each other. This trend, Emil knew it. It had been very popular 20 years ago.

Emil didn't know yet if his intuitions were fonded or not. He hadn't tell his camarades about it. He wanted to collect some evidences. It was why he had to speak with others clients.

-Yeah with the walkman we can go outside in listening our music. Someday we would be able to speak without near nothing.

-It's nearly the case with Internet

The client kept silent. Without add something.

Emil kept its image in his head. He had mentionned some news and each time he received similar reactions. He felf a bit unconfortable and decieded he had to go. He left the room under the look of his Norwegian Brother.

« I have to feed Mister Puffin big brother »

Then Emil went to his bedroom. He saw Denmark in the lobby. In his room, Emil tried to connect internet. Then the Icelandic boy turned to see his bird.

« Mister Puffin, I need you »

**in the dinner room**.

"Do you go outside today ?" Tino asked his neighbor.

"Yes, my friend and I, will be out for the whole day. We have noticed a nice place and I really want to visit it."

"Then, Have a nice day !"

A ce moment là, Mathias fit son apparition en ouvrant la porte en grand. Très grand.

Mathias made his apparition in the room in shouting :

"HELLOOOOOO PEOPPPLLLEEE !"

Lukas threw him a little pain straight in his face.

"don't be so loud , dumbass !"

He didn't need to know more about the matter to notice that Mathias felt better. But He couldn't help himself flairing something wrong.

**Later in the afternoon**.

Early in the afternoon, Tino really wanted to go outside. He wanted to visit some nice place in the coutryside. He wouldn't mind the company of his Swedish friend but he wanted to go alone, by his own. He negociated the car with everyone. He could make an escale at the village no ? Perharps they they needed some purchases.

The finnish was very impatient dring the drive way. If he remembered well, he was close to the village... For a few kilometers. He might to turn this corner, and saw trees, fields, it was very clean and well held. Oh there were sheeps too... AND WHAT WAS THIS STUFF !

The finn saw a car standing by. It looked like it had been crushed. Maybe it were a car accident ? Then Tino parked the car and walked rapily forward the car. He examined it. It was strange. This car seemed had been standing outside for many years. A nauseous smell entoured the finn. But Tino kept his investigation. Despite the rust, and the look of the car, Tino reconized the model. It was his favourite model some years ago.

"My, but what did happen here ?"

He walked closed to the car and a small detail caught his attention. Un big aileron on the roof Tino felt nausea go up at his throat. He touched the car and can read these words : « rallye 1992 »

His blood froze in his veins. He walked around the car and didn't reach see any body around. No dead body, no uncouscious person. Anyone. He was all alone. Where were the clients ? Were they okay ? Did a car accident happen ?

He took his cell out of his sweatshirt and tried to call a hospital but the phone rang and anyone answered. Otherwise he tried to call Berwald, Lukas, Emil and Mathias but he couldn't.

So he threw himslef in the car and sworn to come back with helping people. He memorized this place and drove very fast during the whole home way. After fifteen minutes he arrived in the yard. Ukas was in the hall so he was the first to notice and greet the finnish man. Tino was shaking. Rapidly Berwald arrived, followed by Emil. Mathias was the lastest. At the moment of Tino saw the Swedish the finnish man grabbed the swedish's shirt whereas Lukas tried to calm his friend down.

"Hush...Be quiet T'no. C'lm down"

"Oh my ! Berwald it's horrible !" Tino began nuzzling his head agaisnt the large chest.

"Wh't h'ppend ?"

"This is A CAR ACCIDENT !" Cried Tino when he realized that there were some lives dying whereas he was conforted.

He tried to go away from Berwald but the swedish man was ferme.

"Y'u dn't drive l'ke that."

"But BERWALD I CAN'T STAY HERE !" Cried a near-hysterical Tino. .

Lukas ordered.

"Tino ! Calm down, now !"

The finnish took deep breathes. He shook slightly.

"Close to the village, i saw a car. A car very damaged. And I think this car matches with one's of a client here. We have to investigate. I couldn't see if somebody was blocked under the car. I tried to call someone but I hadn't any connexion. So I quiclky came back. Now we must go."

Before the finnish man could take the place of the driver, the swede grabbed into his arm.

"I drive, you guide me."

After a small moment of tension, the finnish man relaxed.

"Then we must hurry up."

Everyone was in the car, Berwald drove and Tino was the one who indicated the road.

Rapidly they arrived at the corner and Tino could see trees, fields...

His heart was beating very fast, he hopedn it wasn't already too late

The car came close and...

WHAT WAS THIS STUFF ?

Nothing.

There was nothing.

Even the grass were clean. At the place where had been standing a damaged car, a few minutes ago, there was absolutly nothing.

Had he suffering from a hallucination ? Althought he touched the car !

Berwald stood by his side.

"T'no."

"I swear I saw a car here ! it was real!"

Lukas talked with a peacefull tone.

"Since the accident with the chandellier and the near-drowing of Mathias, you have been nervous Tino. You have to relax. I think all of us are really irritated, It's true that the press conference is a bit stressfull and we are far away from our respective country but we have to stand for ten days. You said it yourself but it would be rude from us to leave this place now."

"But it doesn't change the matter ! I saw a damn damaned car right here !"

"Are you saying I'm crazy ? I keep believed what I've seen ! Why don't you belive me ?"

-I don't say that you are mad. Listen, the best way for us to see if soemone is hurt is to go back to the mansion and waiting for all the clients . We can see if someone is missing during the dinner.

Lukas s'avança, de sa personne il irradiait des vagues apaisantes. Il ne faisait que calmer Tino sans utiliser la même méthode radicale qu'il avait utilisé avec Mathias.

Lukas came closed. The Norweian used his magical power to calm his friends. But, he acted a lot sweeter than Mathias. Because Tino was too out of character. Putting him to sleep was too dangerous.

After a few moments the finnish seemed to be receptive to Lukas' peacefull wawes. He nodded and followed his friends at the car. To be prudent, Lukas was chosen as the one who drove everyone. Berwald was close to Tino. The finn had his head on his laps. Then the swede stroke his hair.

"Who don't you believe in me, Berwald ?" mumbled pityfully Tino.

"Ssssh, you're too stressed. At the moment we arrive to the house, you'll go to bed and take a sweet, and nice nap"

"But... What I saw was real!"

-Shh, we know T'no.

/

The rest of the day passed without strange accident. Only the Finn locked himself in his room and refused to go out. He refused coming for dinner. The swede really wanted to force his door and join his friend but Danemark was the ony one who prevented him from doing it Mathias, the previous day, had experienced the same thing and he knew Tino would come out of the room when he felt he was ready. Until this moment, forcing me would be toxic for both.

It was true that nobody believed the finn.

Nobody except from one person.

After had dinner, the Icelandic boy entered his thought in his computer.

/

In a country far, away from Europe. A Nation raised his head. He felt like somebody was calling him.

-Canada… Canada…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hey, people what's up? Sorry for my terrible late! I have just finished my whole exams for the end of the semester so... I was a little busy.

What do you think about this chapter? It's one of my favorite. Sorry for th supporters of the finn...

Oh ! since I have started this story I have noticed that a few american, canadian and spanish peole have read my french translation... Haha thank you !I hope it wasn't too hard to read in another langage ?

So since I'm in holiday since today (for two weeks) , I think I will be more regular on the next chapters.

so... until the next time : Joyeux Noël tout le monde !


End file.
